Before the Beginning
by Jaggedfang
Summary: Some paths are harder to follow than others. Follow the pawprints of one young Pride lioness as she deals with death, disease, and forbidden love. Takes place before the original Lion King.


_"Quit kicking!" A soft voice, nothing more than a pliant hiss, arose amongst the soft snores and sighs of the sleeping pride.  
"Then quit snoring!" A reply, a fierce hiss like the first.  
"I wasn't snoring!"  
"Were too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Too."  
"Not."  
"Silence!" A third voice, louder and deeper than both, cut the conversation quite short.  
"Sorry, Aunt Ankata," both cubs mewled at the same time. There was sounds of settling, and silence found its way across the cavern once more. Amidst the quiet din, a gentle snoring resumed once more..._

--------------------------

After a brief moment of exaggerant yawning and stretching, the small amber cub lifted her head. On one side of her slept her cousin Enya, and on the other slumbered her best friend Serabi. The trio were nestled snugly against Enya's mother Ankata, though the young she-cub had grown restless. Even from within the den, she could see Pride Rock alight with the painted glow of dawn. Rising to her paws and giving another yawn, she gently touched her tail-tip to each of her littermates' shoulders. As they roused, she wound her way past all the sleeping bodies of the pride, making her way towards the entrance of the den.

Once outside, she settled upon her haunches as she waited the other cubs to join her. Her brow furrowed as only Enya and Serabi joined her, milling about sleepily. She bounded to them, a frown upon her delicate face. "Where's Taka? He was supposed to join you," she grumbled. The two cubs looked at each other.  
"Well, I guess he's still inside, sleeping. We didn't know he was coming," Enya stated simply, clearly not intimidated by her cousin's bossy demeanor. With a huff, Nihiri padded silently back inside the den.

She took a moment for her eyes to get used to the darkness once again, scanning the den with scrutiny. Her gaze finally settled upon the small plateau upon which Ahadi and Uru, the pride's King and Queen slept. Nestled against their mother's bosom lay the two brothers, Mufasa and Taka. A soft smile played about her face as she watched her beloved playmate sleep. Tiptoeing past the sleeping lionesses, she found her way to them. Very gently she reached down and placed a tender lick upon his cheek.

The dark cub jumped, startled, blinking his eyes groggily as his friend came into view. He gave her a fierce look, frowing deeply as she placed her paw on his muzzle for silence. Not bothering to wake his brother, the pair padded out of the den and into the sunlight. The dark colored cub stretched and yawned, looking over each of his fellow cubs groggily before looking back at Nihiri.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked, quirking a brow at her. The young she-cub supressed a grin as the others gathered around.

"Well, I was thinking." She paused as her littermates rolled their eyes. "Cut that out. Anyway, the buffalo are on the move, so I had an idea. Wouldn't it be something if we could get them to stampede?" She grinned mightily as the other cubs exchanged awed glances.

"But the buffalo aren't intimidated by us. What if we got hurt?" Serabi seemed to have forgotten their early-morning scuffle, and now voiced her concern.

"I've already thought of that. See, buffalo don't like big lions, right? Even one sends them running. Well, I was thinking that since they aren't afraid of one cub, how 'bout a whole pack of 'em? See, we could run at 'em like this -" she paused and crouched down, stalking an imaginary buffalo that looked remarkably like a boulder. At the last minute, Nihiri charged, her best roar echoing from her throat in an intimidating squeak. "If we all go like that, it's sure to send 'em running." She sat, her shoulder puffed out proudly. The other cubs exchanged glances.

"Okay, sounds good." Enya stepped forward. Nihiri bounded to her cousin. She could always be counted on to back up her cousin's hare-brained schemes.

"I guess I'm in too." Taka joined the three, but looked repulsed as Nihiri gave his cheek another lick. Serabi sighed.

"Okay, count me in." Finally, the regal she-cub joined her brethren. Enya looked concerned.

"What about Mufasa? Won't he want to join?" Nihiri wrinkled her nose at her cousin's comment.

"Nah, he'd just tell on us. Besides, he's too busy learning how to be a King." At this Nihiri stuck her nose in the air and padded about, her back in an exaggerated arch as she mimicked the older cub. She sat prominently, her chest flared as far as it would go and her nose still high in the air, sending a round of giggles amongst the other cubs. Satisfied with her charade, she leapt to her paws.

"Let's go!" Together the pack of cubs set about to terrorize the Pridelands and every inabitant who had the misfortune to cross their paths.


End file.
